gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pier 69 (mission)
Go upstairs and meet Cesar. Clear the roof so that the Triads can proceed. Find and kill T-Bone! You have left Cesar behind. (If the player goes too far away from Cesar) Jump into the water and swim after Ryder. (After killing T-Bone) Kill Ryder. Get in the boat. Kill Ryder. You can do a drive-by on his boat. }} Pier 69 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from a rooftop across Pier 69 in Esplanade North, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission After finding out of the next meet between Big Smoke's lieutenant Ryder and the Loco Syndicate through killing Jizzy B., Carl calls Cesar to inform him of this. After CJ and Cesar meet up on a rooftop across from Pier 69, Carl gets there and uses a sniper rifle to gun down the San Fierro Rifa taking the guard over the pier, so that Mountain Cloud Boys acting as the backup can move in. T-Bone shows up with some Rifa, as does Ryder with two Tahomas full of Ballas along with one riding shotgun in his Picador. The last to show up is Toreno who arrives by helicopter. Toreno sees the bodies on the rooftops and is alerted, so CJ and Cesar fight their way through Pier 69 until they confront T-Bone. The two gun him down, then Ryder attempts to escape by a boat, but Carl chases him down and kills him in revenge for betraying the Grove Street Families. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go upstairs and meet Cesar. *Clear the roof so that the Triads can proceed. *Find and kill T-Bone. *Jump into the water and swim after Ryder. *Get in the boat. *Kill Ryder. You can do a drive-by on his boat. Deaths *T-Bone Mendez - Killed by Carl Johnson and Cesar Vialpando to disband the Loco Syndicate. *Ryder - Killed by Carl Johnson for betraying the Grove Street Families, usurping control of the Families alongside Big Smoke, and joining the Ballas.﻿ *Various San Fierro Rifa and Ballas gangsters - Killed by Carl Johnson in order to kill T-Bone Mendez and Ryder, and also protect the Triads.﻿ Glitches *A glitch may occur making the Triad members attack Carl instead of the enemies. *If the player manages to beach Ryder's boat, he will keep operating it in vain until the player boards it. *If the player blows up both boats, Ryder will swim to the small island nearby and stand still. Strangely, he will not react even if the player beats him to death with melee weapons. *If the player boards Ryder's boat during the chase, he will bail out and drown. *If the player blows up Ryder's boat and causes his own boat to catch flames right after and then proceeds to call Cesar, after the mission is over, the player's boat will still be in flames, but won't blow up as it should. However, taking more damage will cause it to explode. (iOS confirmed) Gallery Pier69mission-GTASA2.jpg|The San Fierro Triads preparing to attack Pier 69. Pier69mission-GTASA4.jpg|T-Bone Mendez and Ryder meet at the end of Pier 69, with guards from the San Fierro Rifa and Ballas. Pier69mission-GTASA5.jpg|Carl and Cesar killing T-Bone Mendez. Pier69mission-GTASA6.jpg|Carl chasing and attempting to kill Ryder. Ballas in Fierro.png|Ballas in San Fierro who were left over from the mission. They are driving away. Trivia *During the deal between Ryder and T-Bone, Ryder wields an AK-47. However, he doesn't use it. *Originally, Ryder would get killed on the pier, and T-Bone would swim to the boat, audio files for Ryder dying and T-Bone telling CJ that he will get him later still remain. *It is possible to kill T-Bone by decapitating him. However, he will not remain so during the cutscene of his death. *Whichever submachine gun the player has in their inventory is the one that Carl uses in the cutscene when he and Cesar kill T-Bone. Carl will shoot T-Bone five times even if the gun's current magazine has fewer than five bullets. **If the player doesn't have any submachine gun in their inventory, Carl will use a Tec-9 in the cutscene (like Cesar), and he will be able to use it afterwards. *If the player already has a sniper rifle in their inventory before the mission, Cesar won't give CJ anything in the cutscene, but they will receive more ammunition from Cesar. *The bullets of the NPCs (Cesar, Triads, Rifas, and Ballas) do not damage any NPCs, but can damage CJ. *Despite there being four Triads, they drive to Pier 69 in a Banshee, which can only seat two occupants. *It is nearly impossible to complete the sniper rifle shooting sequence without one of the Triads dying. **Strangely enough, the Triads and the Rifas cannot damage each other in this mission and all of them carry Tec-9, but when a Triad member dies, he is shown to be shot in the head. *Weirdly enough, the Triads' leader won't die unless the player exits the scope mode of the sniper rifle. A special mission failure cutscene will display and Cesar will say that Carl mustn't break the news to Woozie. *During the sniper rifle shooting sequence, if the player does really well and only the minimum amount of damage is done to the Triads, CJ will admire his work by saying, "Man! My busting was tight!" before going down to ground level to start the next part of the mission. *Sometimes, after this mission is passed, Ballas members can rarely be seen driving away from the pier if they haven't been killed in the mission, an explanation for this is that the Ballas are returning to their normal AI behavior. *It is impossible to take one of the vehicles (Ryder's Picador, the two Tahomas, or the Pony) parked by the pier, as all the vehicles are locked. However, they can be destroyed by shooting their gas tanks, which can spare a lot of ammo - they will explode immediately (so they can get shot by the Sniper Rifle with just 1 bullet, instead of the usual 8) and their explosions can take out even more enemies (Ballas or SF Rifa gang members). *If Carl decides to kill Ryder from the pier using the Sniper Rifle, when he fires the first bullet, Ryder will try to get away. His boat needs to be shot at least 8 times to make sure it will explode. Ryder will be killed after the explosion and Cesar will not call Carl, as he saw it from the pier. *If the player destroys either one or both of the boats in any way, such as shooting it, Ryder will swim to a nearby island and will engage CJ in a fist fight if the player goes to the same island. *If the boat chase takes place (only if the player does not destroy the two boats), Carl will berate Ryder for betraying him, and Ryder will reply "I'm a motherfucking genius". *Three people will be sitting at a campfire on the island; the fire will go out after the mission is completed. *If the player somehow manages to make Ryder's boat crash onto land and climb aboard, Ryder will get out of the boat and, if there's a road nearby, will sometimes steal a car and flee in it, although he drives in "normal speed" instead of driving recklessly, and simply drives around with no destination. *If the player doesn't kill Ryder during the boat chase and simply follow him out into open sea, Ryder will eventually stop after travelling for a certain amount of distance. If the player jumps on to Ryder's boat, Ryder will abandon ship, jump into the ocean and drown and the mission will count as a success. However, Ryder's body will simply de-spawn and Cesar will not call CJ. *If there are any Rifa or Triad members left after the player passes the mission, they will simply walk away instead of fighting. Walkthrough Main article: Pier 69 (mission)/Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 53 - Pier 69 (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 53 - Pier 69 (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 53 - Pier 69 (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} ru:Pier 69 (миссия) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions